


Nothingness

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Darkness, Death, Depression, Guilt, M/M, No Dialogue, Off Screen Death, Oneshot, Sad, Shangst Week 2018, Voltron, Worthless, prompt, shance, shangst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 2: Depression.Lance will forever live with the guilt, he hadn’t been fast enough.





	Nothingness

Everything was a big void of blackness, slowly spreading all over him, forcefully conquering all parts of his body, making him weaker every day that passed. He was drained, every single belly thought inside of him dropped out of him, like how a water drips into a bucket when it’s a leak in the ceiling. The leak grew bigger, and soon you needed more than a tiny bucket to keep everything under control.

He tried to fake a smile, but couldn’t. Soon the energy for even faking stuff became too much of a challenge, a thing he couldn’t handle.

All that was on Lance’s mind was the growing darkness that taunted him every moment he was awake, laughing at how pathetic he was. He felt deeper and deeper into the deep rabbit hole of regret and angst, becoming to tired and exhausted so even the simplest things like getting out of bed to go to the bathroom became a chore that felt worse than a knife in his back.

The things he loved didn’t make his face turn into a smile, it just felt like a waste of time.

All he felt was the nothingness, and the longing.

He missed Shiro so much, the Shiro that had been the light of his life.

But no matter how much he wanted to, he knew he would never come back. He would never kiss him again, or hug him after a long day. He no longer had someone that comforted him.

He was worthless.

All he wanted was to meet someone that was already dead, the rest of his life he would be haunted by it. He hadn’t been fast enough. Thanks to him, his lover was dead.


End file.
